Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds:Guardians of the Signers
by Wade98
Summary: We all(or at least most of us) know that the Ancient Fairy Dragon had a guardian and Leo turned out to hold the card Life Stream Dragon and a mark of his own. But what if there was more than just one? Maybe two more? How would that have changed things for the Signers? And what story will turn out for these guardians?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. My name is Wade98. Welcome to my first attempt at a Yugioh 5ds story.**

 **Now I am sure I am not the first to attempt a 'Guardians of the Signers' story, and I probably won't be the last. But I hope mine will be a bit more unique than most.**

 **Now at the end of the chapter I am going to need your help, but that can wait.**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 **Nobody's POV**

In an underground subway tunnel, a young man with black hair with yellow stripes was working on a motorcycle known commonly as a Duel Runner. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice the white haired man walking up beside. The man wore a brown jacket over a gray shirt and jeans. He also had two markers on his face, both as arrows pointing down under his eyes. To finish it off, he had a necklace around his neck with a silver skull on it.

"Hey Yusei. Working hard or hardly working?" The man said, smiling.

The Synchron user jumped a little bit before he came back to reality. "Oh, hey Dwight. I figured I would adjust the steering. I can feel it just barely pulling to the right when I test run it."

Dwight just shook his head. The ivory haired man had known Yusei for a few years now, going from when he was dueling him and the Enforcers. Dwight had honestly thought they looked ridiculous in the identical jackets, as did his brother…

"Yusei, I'm sure the steering was fine. You got a perfect time in the test run. You will make it through the pipeline, of that I am sure." Dwight said reassuringly.

Yusei sighed. "Yeah, I know." The turbo duelist seemed to slump.

Dwight raised an eyebrow at him. "What is really wrong? I mean I know you have this goal to get through to the city, but lately you have been kind of obsessing over the tiny details such as the steering of your runner, or how you stayed up late three nights in a row to make sure the securities did the same route as usual."

Yusei scratched his head, realizing his embarrassing actions the past week. "Sorry, it's just…now that we're this close to getting over there, that I'm so close to getting Jack back for what he did, I'm feeling a bit nervous."

Dwight punched his friend in the shoulder in a friendly way. "Come on Yusei, you've got nothing to worry about. As long as you keep a cool head, I'm sure you'll win. Besides, all the guys are pulling for you and I'll be right there rooting for you."

Yusei chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He said, though he still seemed a little unsure.

Dwight frowned at his friend before a thought crossed his mind and he grinned full force once more. "Well, since you are so nervous about your runner's capabilities, why don't we test it?" Dwight suggested, heading over to a Duel Runner covered with a tarp.

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do you want to test it?"

"With a turbo duel of course!" The white haired man said, yanking the tarp off to reveal a sleek white Duel Runner. "What better way to test a runner than to duel with it. So what do you say?"

Yusei seemed to think about it for a second before giving a small smile. "Sure. Let's go."

Linebreak

Meanwhile, at the same time in Neo Domino city…

A man in a white riding suit was doing laps in his personal Duel Runner course on the most unique of Duel Runners. Now you may ask who this person was to have his own race course. Many people would laugh at you for not knowing 'the King', as they called him. He was supposedly the best Turbo Duelist you would ever find.

Off to the side of the track, a black haired man stood, timing the rider on his laps. The man wore a simple black suit with a gray button up shirt. A tie hung loosely around his neck and part of his hair covered his right eye partially. He stared at the track boredly, mildly noticing the watch ticking.

As the rider past the finishing mark one last time he slowed to a stop in front of the man with the timer. The rider took his helmet off to reveal the blonde hair of 'the King', Jack Atlas. "How was that?" He asked.

The man rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, you were officially a second and a half faster than last time. A new record. Yippee."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

He snorted. "You mean other than the fact that this is the fifteenth time you've made the same run and you've only made the smallest progress every other attempt. I mean really Jack, what's up with _you_? Why are you so obsessed with trying to go faster now?" The irritated man asked.

Jack glared at the man. "You know why Blake."

Blake rolled his eyes once more. "If this is about Yusei getting closer to getting to Neo Domino city, so what? In case my memory is failing me, you are kind of called the King of Turbo Dueling for a reason. And I haven't seen one person in the city beat the master of faster in the speed department."

"Yeah, but Yusei isn't in the city yet, now is he?"

"And? From the sound of it, you beat him in the last duel you had. Plus, you've gotten even stronger since coming here. So I don't see the big deal." Blake said, crossing his arms.

"Because, if I've gotten stronger, so has he. Which means I have to train harder if I am going make sure I beat him." Jack explained, glaring across the view of the sea towards the Satellite island.

Blake raised an eye at the blond duelist. "Hmm…well this is strange. I have never seen you, of all people, insecure in your abilities before Jack."

Jack snapped his glare back to Blake. "I am _not_ insecure. You and I both know I am fully capable of taking on any and all challengers. I am just exercising my abilities to make sure I am ready."

Blake stared back into the glare, unflinching. "Fine, if you really want to test your abilities, I can easily think of a better way to do it." He clicked a button on a little remote as the nearby garage door opened up to reveal an almost completely black Duel Runner sat. Blake walked over and slung a leg over it. "So, are you ready?"

Jack put on his usual cocky smile. "The real question is, are you?" He said, revving up his Wheel of Fortune.

Linebreak

And like that, both duels were on.

End Chapter

 **Okay, I would've made this longer and included at least half, if not the full duel. But I had one certain difficulty. I could not find a viable dark-attributed synchro arch-type. In fact, the most I could find are the ones used by the Dark Signers and a few ones here and there that barely fit into any sort of normal synchro deck together.**

 **I suppose I could go for the zombie deck for Blake's deck, but then that's just it. It's a zombie deck, not dark. So I was hoping for the slim chance that someone could send me a few ideas for dark attributed monsters, mainly tuners and synchros. Maybe if you think of something or come across something on a cardmaker site you could send me the link or idea. I'll be looking as well but I could really use your help.**

 **For any ideas concerning the decks of the two new characters introduced here, I plan on making Dwight's a Lightsworn with Light End Dragon as his ace. As you may predict, Blake's ace is Dark End Dragon.**

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter of this story and I hope for a good response. Thank you and see you next time.**

 **Wade98**


	2. Chapter 2: Who would win?

**Hello again, this is Wade98. Here is another chapter and I would hope you like it as writing these duels out takes a bit. Anyways, before you start reading I would like to give a big thanks to Jane Valentine and Hunter HQ for their help. I am taking your suggestions and beginning to plan out some of Blakes deck. And to Hunter, Ultimaya Tzolkin will have a part to play in this story, but it won't be until at least the Dark Signers appear.**

 **Anyways, without further adieu, chapter two!**

Chapter 2

 **Nobody's POV**

 **Yusei LP:4000 SC:1**

 **Dwight LP:4000 SC:1**

"My draw!" Dwight said, adding the card to the others. "I'll start off with one monster facedown and set one card. Your go Yusei."

 **Yusei LP:4000 SC:2**

 **Dwight LP:4000 SC:2**

"Alright!" He drew, glancing at the card before smiling. "I think I'll start my turn with an old favorite. Speed Warrior!" The gray armored speedster leaped out, running alongside Yusei's duel runner.

 **Speed Warrior (900ATK/400DEF)**

"And as you know, his attack is doubled the turn he is summoned.

 **Speed Warrior (1800ATK/400DEF)**

Now, Speed Warrior, attack his facedown!"

The speedster dashed forward leaping up and aimed his landing for the card. It flipped up, turning into a white dog with gilded white armor. Speed Warrior's kick came down on the beasts back just as it got around and bit him, leaving them both destroyed.

"Nice shot Yusei, but you should know better. By attacking, you caused Ryko's flip effect. He allows me to destroy one card on the field at the cost of the top three cards of my deck." He picks three cards up and discards them. "And one of those cards just so happened to be Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" A large white bipedal wolf appeared out of a portal. It was clad in white armor like the last beast and was armed with a halberd and a large clawed gauntlet.

 **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (2100ATK/300DEF)**

"Whenever he gets sent to the grave from my deck I can special summon him to the field." Dwight explains, grinning.

Yusei frowns at this. "I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Yusei LP:4000 SC:3**

 **Dwight LP:4000 SC:3**

They pulled around a curve on the worn down roads, getting on a long stretch of road. "Well I think I'll start my turn off with Ehren, Lightsworn Monk in attack mode." A warrior with tanned skin leaped out, kicking and swinging for show. She had white armor like the others with a long red skirt and a bo-staff to match.

 **Ehren, Lightsworn Monk (1600ATK/1000DEF)**

"And with that, I will attack you directly with Wulf!" The large warrior beast turned around and leapt at Yusei, swinging his halberd and claws in sync.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" The card popped up, showing a metal scarecrow. Wulf's weapons clanged against the decoy target. "As you know, this stops one attack by one of your monsters and then I can set it back down and use it again next turn."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to settle for Ehren dealing some damage. Attack!" The monk girl leapt high into the air and swept a kick down onto Yusei's duel runner just as another trap flipped up.

"Now I activate Defense Draw! Now I take no damage and I draw one card." He drew his card.

Dwight grimaced. "Fine. I'll end with another facedown. And due to Ehren's effect, I have to send three more cards from the top of my deck to the grave. Best make your turn count because it might just be your last."

 **Yusei LP:4000 SC:4**

 **Dwight LP:4000 SC:4**

"Don't worry, I will." He drew his card. "And I'll start it off with my other trap Graceful Revival." The other trap flipped up showing a skeleton being lifted out by two cherubs. "Now I can bring back any level 2 or lower monster in my graveyard to the field. And Speed Warrior is the perfect choice." The speedster returned to the field, good as new.

"Next, I'll be activating the speed spell One for one." The card popped up, depicting one smaller monster emerging from a larger one. "Now by giving up four speed counters, I can discard one monster from my hand and special summon a level one monster from my deck." As his counters dropped to zero, he got rid of one monster and got his deck to pop out the card he wanted. "Now, come on out, Jet Synchron!"

Out of a little portal popped the monster, shaped like a turbine with two arms and a head.

 **Jet Synchron (500ATK/0DEF)**

"And now that I have a tuner on my field, I can special summon from my graveyard the monster I sent with One for One. Come on out, Quillbolt Hedgehog!" The monster that came back looked like a rodent with a bunch of screws on its back where its hair should be.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog (800ATK/800DEF)**

"Time to kick things into high gear! I tune Jet Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior to synchro summon, come on out, Jet Warrior!" Jet Synchron dissolved into a single ring while the other two dissolved into stars. The ring went around the middle of the stars as a blast went off from them, a blinding light filling the air above them. From the light flew a warrior that was outfitted with black armor in the form of a jet, making it look like some sort of Transformer.

 **Jet Warrior (2100ATK/1200DEF)**

"And when he's brought out, I can send one monster you have back to your hand. So say goodbye to Wulf." Jet Warrior sent a blast of air at the man-beast from his turbines, blowing the monster away. "And also, when I use Jet Synchron for a synchro summon, he lets me grab one 'Junk' monster from my deck." The deck slot once again popped out the card he wanted.

"Now I'll have Jet Warrior attack your Ehren with Jetstream Strike!" The monster propelled itself forward, rearing back a fist to strike. Ehren was knocked back, shattering into pixels.

 **Yusei LP:4000 SC:0**

 **Dwight LP:3500 SC:4**

They rounded another corner on the empty streets of Satellite, Dwight taking the chance to look back at Yusei. He grinned. "Good shot Yusei, you got first blood. But you'll have to do better than that if you want to take my monsters down. I activate my facedown Miracle's Wake!" The card flipped up, showing a light piercing through dark skies. "Now I can bring back the monster you just destroyed. Welcome back Ehren." The monk fighter hopped out of the portal from the graveyard, swinging her staff and looking genuinely ticked off.

Yusei smiled back. "Alright then Dwight, I'll end my turn." He said. As always, Yusei was enjoying this duel just like he always did with his friends.

Dwight pulled his next card from his deck, smiling at it. "I think it's about time I started getting serious. I hope you're ready Yusei."

LineBreak

 **Jack LP:4000 SC:1**

 **Blake LP:4000 SC:1**

"I'll start us off then Blake." Jack drew his first card. "And I'll do so with an old favorite of mine, Dark Resonator, in defense mode." The little fiend with the gray helmet and tuning fork showed up, taking a defensive position and turning blue.

 **Dark Resonator (1300ATK/300DEF)**

"And I'll place two cards face down to end my turn." The cards appeared next to the Wheel of Fortune runner.

 **Jack LP:4000 SC:2**

 **Blake LP:4000 SC:2**

"Slow start Jack? Maybe you _should_ be worried about facing Yusei again." Blake taunted, drawing his card.

"We'll see you twit." Jack growled.

Blake smiled, the small victory of annoying Jack pleasing him. "Well then, I think I will start my turn off with an old favorite of _mine._ Go, Armageddon Knight!" A ragged warrior in war-torn armor with a red scarf and goggles covering his face leapt out, brandishing an equally worn but still dangerous looking sword.

 **Armageddon Knight (1400ATK/1200DEF)**

"And I'll use his ability to send one dark monster from my deck to the graveyard."

After getting rid of his chosen card, he held up another monster from his hand. "Now I'll use Dark Grepher's effect in my hand. Now by sending a level 5 or higher dark monster from my hand to the grave, like Dark General Freed, I can summon him to the field." What showed up on the field was a very, for lack of a better word, dark version of one of the earliest cards in duel monsters. This Grepher had ghost white hair and ash gray skin. He also had black armor and a long purple sword, not to mention the maniacal grin on his face.

 **Dark Grepher (1700ATK/1600DEF)**

"Now Armageddon Knight, attack Dark Resonator!" The apocalyptic warrior leapt after Jack and his monster, bringing his sword down on the fiend. But the little tuner didn't budge.

"Sorry Blake, but as you should know Dark Resonator can't be destroyed by battle once per turn." Jack explained, smiling to himself.

"Of course I knew. That's why I'm following up with an attack from Grepher." The corrupt warrior leapt high above his retreating ally, bringing his own sword down on the same monster, now destroying it. "And with my own two facedowns, I'll end my turn." The cards appeared next to the duel runner.

 **Jack LP:4000 SC:3**

 **Blake LP:4000 SC:3**

Jack drew his next card. "Alright, I think it's time I remind you as to why I'm the king! And I'll begin by activating my trap, Powerful Rebirth!" One of the cards flipped up, showing a lone man rising from a graveyard with a fierce look. "This allows me to bring back one level 4 or lower monster and increase its level by one and its ATK and DEF by 100. So return to the field Dark Resonator!"

The tiny fiend came back, the devilish grin on his face still. "But I'm not stopping there. Now I'm summoning out my Mad Archfiend in attack mode." A very odd looking monster appeared on the field. It had jester's pants, a wild mane of red hair, and a skull floating in the middle of its body.

 **Mad Archfiend (1800ATK/0DEF)**

"Now, I'll clear your field. Go, Dark Resonator, attack his Armageddon Knight. And only your monster is destroyed thanks to Powerful Rebirth and Dark Resonator's effects." The little fiend turned around and charged at the warrior, using his tuning fork as a sword. The little fiend struck him in the chest, turning him to pixels. "Now it's your turn Mad Archfiend. Attack Dark Grepher!" The monster turned around and crushed skull it had before shooting the shards at Dark Grepher.

"I don't think so Jack. I'm using my Necro Gardna's effect in my graveyard. By removing him from play, I can negate this attack." A little warrior in red armor and long white hair appeared in front of Grepher, stopping the attack. "Better luck next time." Blake said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter, cause with these two out, I can now take the lead in this duel. I tune my now level four Dark Resonator with my level 4 Mad Archfiend to synchro summon. Come forth, my very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The tiny fiend became four green rings that encircled the stars that came from the other fiend, before going off like a cannon shot, emitting a bright light.

From the light came a fearsome dragon, red just as his name depicts. It had horns sprouting from his head and had a bipedal, human-like form of body unlike most dragons. It gave off a loud roar before turning to glare down at Blake as he followed the duelists around the track.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend (3000ATK/2000DEF)**

"Now the ball is in my court. You're just lucky I already attacked. I'll end my move there." Jack gloated. Neither of them noticed the man watching on the sideline, analyzing every move.

 **Jack LP:4000 SC:4**

 **Blake LP:4000 SC:4**

"Yeah yeah, just keep talking Jack while I win this duel." Blake blew off the kings pride with a roll of the eyes. "Now I activate Allure of Darkness." The spell showed a deck with a swirling purple light coming from under the top card. "Now, since I have at least 4 speed counters, I can use this to draw 2 cards as long as I remove from play one DARK monster from my hand. So goodbye Dark Tinker." He then set the card in his remove from play zone he had for his runner.

"And now I activate my facedown, Escape from the Dark Dimemsion! Using this, I can bring any removed from play monster back to the field. Come on back Dark Tinker, in defense mode." A little half-arachnid fiend came out, many arms on its body with two holding a pair of cleavers.

 **Dark Tinker (1000ATK/1300DEF)**

"And along with her, I will summon out my Pitch-Black Warwolf." A dark beast came out, decked out in tribal-like armor and a tattered cape. It held a red and black sword with a curved end.

 **Pitch-Black Warwolf (1600ATK/600DEF)**

"And now it's time for a tune up of my own. I tune my level 2 Dark Tinker with my level 4 Warwolf." The spider fiend turned into green rings that surrounded the stars that came from the beast-warrior. Light erupted inside the circles, letting loose a sound like a cannon. As the light faded, dark smoke was left in its wake as one by one, three pairs of red eyes showed and then three simultaneous roars.

"Come forth Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!" The beast came out of the smoke, showing a blue wolf in silver armor, and one head replacing each of its hands. It growled up at the dragon ahead.

 **Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius (2400ATK/1500DEF)**

"Now, I think it's time I bring your dragon down to eye level. Blue Sirius, Hellhound Chomp!" The beast flew forward before Red Dragon Archfiend could respond, sinking its three sets of teeth into it. Unfazed, the dragon threw the wolf off and blasted it.

 **Jack LP:4000 SC:4**

 **Blake LP:3400 SC:4**

"Are you losing it Blake? What kind of move was that?" Then the dragon groaned, smoke coming from the wounds left. "What's happening to Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"That would be Blue Sirius' effect. When he is destroyed I can pick one monster you control and have it lose 2400 attack points" Blake explained.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend (3000600ATK)**

"And now my Dark Grepher is more than strong enough to take it out. Now Grepher, take him down!" The maniacal warrior leapt forward, swinging his blade up to meet the weakened dragon.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap, Prideful Roar!" Jack's card flipped up, showing a blue behemoth facing off against a smaller red warrior. "This card allows me to pay life points equal to the difference in the battling monsters attack points, then my monster gains that plus 300."

 **Jack LP:2900 SC:3**

 **Blake LP:3400 SC:4**

The dragon grabbed the warrior out of the air and crushed him.

 **Jack LP:2900 SC:3**

 **Blake LP:3100 SC:4**

"That's fine, your dragons attack is still dropped to the point where it's pretty much useless." Blake said, only frowning slightly at his failed attack. "Now I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Jack scowled, but on the inside he was feeling a fire burning like it usually did in duels he enjoyed. "This duel is only just getting started Blake."

LineBreak

"Now, I'll summon out Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden." A pre-teen looking red head girl appeared next to Dwight's runner in a white dress. She had her hand held out with an owl sitting on her gloved hand.

 **Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden (800ATK/200DEF)**

"Now it's time for some tuning of my own. I tune my level 3 Minerva with my level 4 Ehren." The two ladies became a collection of rings and stars that formed the usual line. _"When the forces of evil threaten the innocent, the leader of the divine light will descend and strike them down with an almighty vengeance. Synchro summon, Michael, The Arch-Lightsworn!"_

Light filled the sky as a dragon seemed to descend upon the duel. On its back sat an angelic man in white and gold armor. He had wings on his back and held a sword high in his right hand while the other held the reigns of the dragon.

 **Michael, The Arch-Lightsworn (2600ATK/2000DEF)**

"And with him, your Scrap Iron Scarecrow won't be a problem anymore. By paying 1000 life points, he can remove one card from play once per turn." The warrior slashed his sword, light slicing through the air and cutting the facedown in half. "Now your Jet Warrior is wide open. Michael, destroy his warrior!" The dragon riding warrior flew back towards Yusei's runner, swinging his sword down and catching the engine powered warrior off guard, destroying him.

 **Yusei LP:3500 SC:1**

 **Dwight LP:2500 SC:5**

"Now I'll end my turn, and Michael requires me to send three cards to the grave. I hope you have more than that to offer Yusei." Dwight taunted.

"I'll show you exactly what I have to offer. Draw!" Yusei responded.

 **Yusei LP:3500 SC:2**

 **Dwight LP:2500 SC:6**

"And I'll start off with the very card I added to my hand last round. Welcome to the field, Junk Synchron!" Out popped the orange little tuner monster.

 **Junk Synchron (1300ATK/500DEF)**

"But he never comes out alone. He's bringing back someone you may recognize. Return to the field, Speed Warrior!" Following the tuner came the same gray armored speedster, who crossed his arms and turned blue.

Dwight raised an eyebrow to this. "Now Yusei, you and I both know not even Junk Warrior can take out Michael with his original attack power. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but there are no monsters out that can power him up if you summon him."

"But you are wrong Dwight. You see, by sending a card in my hand to the grave, another little friend returns as well. Come on back to the party, Jet Synchron." The little turbine appeared once more. "Now, I think its time Speed Warrior get another tune up." Junk Synchron pulled a ripcord on his front, turning into three rings which two stars from Speed Warrior traveled through.

 _"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_ With a blast and a flash of light, the signature blue warrior of the duelists deck appeared, with a battle cry and its fist raised for combat.

 **Junk Warrior (2300ATK/1300DEF)**

"And as you already know, he gains attack from each and every level two or lower monster on my field."

 **Junk Warrior (2800ATK/1300DEF)**

"Now go Junk Warrior, attack Michael with Scrap Fist!" The warrior blasted forward, fist outstretched at the dragon. But before it could connect-

LineBreak

"My go!" Jack said, drawing his next card. "And with it, I will activate Book of Moon from my hand. This will turn my dragon to facedown defense position." Red Dragon Archfiend disappeared and its card appeared face down next to the runner. "But you won't be missing him for long as I flip summon him back to the field. And because of that, your little wolfs ability no longer affects him." The dragon reappeared and gave a roar of confirmation to the statement.

"Oh joy." Blake said sarcastically.

"You don't sound too happy to see him. Maybe you'll like him better close up. Go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" The monster turned and flew at Blake, fist blazing in preparation.

"Actually, he looks better when there is something between me and him, like this: Go, Zoma the Spirit!" A trap flipped up, spitting out a decrepit zombie that gave out an eardrum shattering roar.

 **Zoma the Spirit (1800ATK/500DEF)**

"This trap acts as a monster which I'm putting in defense position. So now my life points are safe."

Jack scowled. "Well then, I'll just have to-" But before they could continue…

"Jack, Blake." A face came up on their duel runner screens. It was a man with long, pure grey hair and a passive expression on his face. He wore a plain yet pristine suit. "I do hate to disappoint you but tomorrow is a very busy day and you can't be walking around like zombies for it."

Jack scowled at that as did Blake as the same thought ran through each of their minds.

LineBreak

"Halt! This is Sector Security!" Lights came up behind the two Satellite residents as they were startled. "You are in violation of the law! Pull over and turn yourselves in or we will use force!" Said one of the officers pursuing them.

"Shit! Yusei, split up. We'll meet back up at the hideout." Dwight said. The raven haired rider nodded and they turned in sync in opposite directions. The same thought ran through their heads as their virtual counterparts in the city.

' _And I almost had him too.'_

LineBreak

 _ **Later…**_

 **Dwight's POV**

' _Whew, Sector Security just doesn't know when to quit do they?'_

After what seemed like forever, Dwight finally lost his pursuers in an abandoned factory after jumping from a third floor window into the opposing building. The officer after him wasn't so lucky as his tire just barely missed the edge of the window and he ended up falling to the ground. Dwight assumed he was okay after the long stream of curses he heard behind him as he left.

He pulled into a place not many new about. It was an old mansion that had survived the explosion years ago in Old Domino. It was long since abandoned and rumored to be haunted. Those who believed stayed away and those who didn't knew the house was probably unsafe to go in anyway.

But I new better as this was my base of operations away from my friends. I don't like to keep secrets from my friends, but this was necessary as they probably wouldn't believe the truth if I told them. And it would probably cause Yusei to distrust me and I need to be close enough right now. When they got to the city he would tell him.

Dwight dismounted his runner and parked it in the overgrown shrubbery outside the house. He went inside and sat down to his rickety setup. Everything inside was old timey and covered in layers of dust aside from one table, two chairs, and the rather new looking computer sitting on the table. Cables fed in to the place from the back as there wasn't actual electricity running in the house.

As Dwight sat down, he began trying to get a connection and soon succeeded before a ping sounded and a phone showed on the screen. I rolled my eyes wondering how long the guy on the other end had been hitting the call button. I bet he has broken something on whatever he's using.

I press answer to prevent his further frustration. As soon as I did, a face showed up of a man with black, bangs covering one side of his face. I could see the beginnings of a suit at the bottom of the screen, but nothing more.

The guy on the screen scowled. _"Took you long enough. Were you sleeping or something?"_

I roll my eyes. "Nice to see you too, _brother…"_

End Chapter

 **And that is it for that. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am thankful for the help I got from reviewers, especially Jane Valentine. You are a truly wonderful artist.**

 **Anyways, I am still taking requests on cards and such, mainly of the dark synchro and tuner variety. But other than that, thank you for reading and I will see you next time.**

 **Wade98**


End file.
